


The Glade Academy

by imagication



Category: Character x Reader - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Newt x Reader - Fandom, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anything Else I Forgot, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Horror, Humor, I Love You, I Tried, James Dashner, Mystery, Other, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Romance, Senior year, Tags May Change, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/pseuds/imagication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a new senior student at Glade Academy for the Gifted and Talented. You are transferring from public school to this new private boarding school, of which your best friend, Teresa, attends. Soon, you meet her classmates Thomas, Newt, Minho, Brenda, and the rest of the crew, and you all become easy friends. Eventually, this new school seems to be natural to you; intensive studying during the day, goofing off between classes, and homework at night.</p><p>That is, until the seniors decide to throw a final year party, and everything changes.</p><p>After a major fight breaks out between different club members during the party, it ends in severe punishment and one of the students in a coma. Afterwards, everything begins to go downhill from there. Anonymous threats, students being targeted and hurt, and, strangest of all, the name of the unknown attacker; WICKED.</p><p>When it becomes clearer with every passing moment that your classmates are the main subjects towards these incidents, you and some of your new friends take it upon yourselves to expose the culprit behind these crimes and to bring them to an end, and you won't stop until you do.</p><p>Even if that means you're WICKED's next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glade Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This idea sort of popped into my head while I was typing my other Maze Runner fanfiction, and I decided to see where it could go.
> 
> Just so you know, (y/n) means your name.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story!

Sucking in a deep breath, the warm air of the receding summer season filled your lungs as you squeezed your eyes shut as tightly as possible. You savored the flavor of memories that splashed across your mind; barbecues in the backyard amongst fireflies beneath a pink and lavender sunset stained sky, flying kites along the burning sandy shorelines as foam brushed your ankles, climbing to the top of the lighthouse and singing at the top of your lungs while gazing at the twinkling sky. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, and you knew you would definitely miss the place you called home; a beautiful haven by the beach and at the foot of a mountain known as Mazeville Bay.

"Welcome, students, to The Glade Academy for the Gifted and Talented!" A woman's voice suddenly rang out throughout the lobby to your new school, startling your eyes open. A woman clad in an all-white pantsuit stood before all of the students that were clumped together in a huge mass, waiting for their guide to the dorms."My name is Ava Paige, although you will address me as Headmistress." She nodded, her platinum blonde hair twisted tightly into a sleek bun. "I am glad to welcome all of you, new an old, to our ranks here at the Academy. We are like family, so I do hope you all will enjoy your time here." She smiled, though her cheeks seemed tight and her eyes hardly wrinkled, as if the action were uncommon. "But, as we all know, families also fight ..."

And that's where you zoned out.

When Headmistress Paige began her long lecture addressing the school's many rules and regulations, you took the moment to look around. There were many boys and many girls around you; probably an even split of fifty-fifty, making one-hundred students total, including you. Your best friend, Teresa, was supposed to be here, but you had yet to find her. Other than that, you were completely alone. That's when you began to worry; what if you really alone. As in, Teresa weren't really here; what if she switched to a new school at the last moment? You were in your senior year here, and you didn't know anyone! Nobody wou--

"Psst."

Hm?

"Psst!"

What? Where is that ..?

"(f/n) (l/n)!"

You whipped your head to your right, eyes flicking about until they met the sharp icy blue gaze of a girl a bit taller than you. Blinking, you took her in; pale skin, ice blue eyes, full pink lips upon a face framed by long and wavy ink-black hair. She was grinning, and before you knew it, so we're you.

"Teresa?" you gasped, then shook your head, smiling like an idiot. Of course it was Teresa! "Teresa! Hey!" You whisper-shouted, your suitcase's wheels gently whirring against the polished marble floor as you went to stand by her side.

She wrapped an arm around you, the other occupied with a bag slung over her shoulder. "(y/n), how are you?" She murmured, grinning when you looped your own arm around her and give her a gentle squeeze. "It's been way too long."

You nodded vigorously, and began to whisper to her about your life apart from each other. You both used to go to Mazeville Public High School together, but about a year ago, Teresa announced that her parents were sending her to Glade Academy on a free educational program for her above average intellect. Her widowed mother had gotten remarried, and she and her stepfather decided to send her and her stepbrother to a "better" school. Back in Mazeville, gang violence had been exposed, and was rising in danger, so it was for their education and safety.

Before you knew it, she was gone, and the school had a strict no-phone policy which made contacting each other very limited and difficult. You both relied on sending each other letters, and, of course neither of you always had the time, supplies, or even the memory to write one. Plus, the letters often took awhile to reach their destinations, or could get lost. So you took the time to fill her in with all of the details.

All you knew about each other during that time were bits and pieces of a whole story. You told her how, at the beginning of the year, you'd cried every day for her for a month ('Aww!" She said, and squeezed you tightly.), and you even dressed up as her for Halloween, ("Oh, (y/n), how flattering!") which, it turns out, she dressed up as you, too.

You told her about how everyone would ask about her, and how the all missed her lovely baking during Thanksgiving time, and apparently her friends were dying to meet you. You had said you were thankful for her during Thanksgiving, and so had she, and, speaking of thanks, you thanked her for the scarf she had sent you for Christmas, and she thanked you for the sweater.

You went on to explain how you broke up with your ex boyfriend, Isaac, on Valentine's Day, and she simply encouraged you (she never liked him, anyway), and she had apparently discovered her own feelings for a boy she'd made friends with ("Who!?" You'd cried, but she refused to tell you, shushing you.)

Eventually, Easter came about, and you decided to apply for Glader Academy yourself. The entire year, you'd made straight A's (As usual- and, of course, so had she.), and your parents trusted you enough to let you decide what to do for your final year of high school. By the end of May, your letter came in, announcing your acceptance into the school. She laughed when you added the fact that you'd screamed right there, at your mailbox, in the middle of the entire suburb when you read the letter.

That's when you both had lost contact, because her parents had decided to take an all-summer vacation in Europe because of being separated for so long. But now, here you were, reunited at last.

"Alright! Now, if the dorm monitors would please guide the remaining students to their dormitories." Headmistress Paige nodded, raising her hands. A man walked past her, while the students suddenly clumped into two different masses- one full of boys, the other full of girls.

The man, with grey hair and squinted, watery eyes began to speak. He wore a grey suit with a white button down and black tie, and held a clear plastic clipboard with a listed paper on it. "Hello, students. My name is Mr. Janson. If you would please follow me, I would like to direct you to your dorms." He said, then promptly turned and began walking away. The action was robotic; clearly he'd done this many times before. It made you oddly think of him as a pet to Headmistress Paige- a lab rat. The Rat Man.

Everyone followed him, and the boys stepped aside for the girls to follow behind first. You noticed Theresa looking at some of them, waving a little with a tiny grin. She then gestured to you, and it seemed like she was pointing you out to someone. Turning your head, you looked at the crowd of boys to meet three pairs of curious eyes. A lightly tanned boy with dark brown hair and eyes was looking at you; it was Teresa's stepbrother, Thomas. You'd never had a chance to properly meet him; he hadn't moved in with Teresa until last summer hit and they were whisked away. To his right was a fit looking Asian with hair slightly spiked in the front, and to his left was a fairly tall and thin boy with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair slightly combed to the side.

Theresa had wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and you quickly averted your gaze with a shy blush, although a small smile graced your lips. "That was Thomas," she whispered, and you nodded, then, "And the Asian boy was Minho, the queen of sass," she smirked, "While the British boy was Newt. He's pretty chill. I think you'll like them, and the rest of their friends." She smiled at you.

You nodded, although you were suddenly feeling very shy. You had never felt absolutely confident around strangers, especially handsome boys at a private school for the intelligent.

That's when the Rat Man stopped, and everyone came to a halt. You had been led outside, and now stood before a building that was two stories tall, and soon everyone shuffled inside. You were inside a small lobby, with a few couches, two flat screen televisions, and a closed door labeled 'NURSE'. "Alright, students. I will be sorting you into your dorms. All boys will be in the A side of the building, and all of the girls will be on the B side." He gestured to the right and left; on the left, a blue sign with a big 'A' on it led to a hallway directed to the left, and to the right, a red sign with a big 'B' on it led to a hallway directed to the right. "I will state your name and room number; some will house three students, others will house two. Any questions?" He asked. When nobody said anything, he smiled. It was an odd expression on him, unsettling and vacant. You felt chills roll down your spine, when he said, "Good. Ladies first!"

Teresa's name was called first, along with your name and a girl named Brenda's.

Teresa's eyes gleamed in excitement as you headed to your room number; 21. Brenda soon came up to meet you both, and you gasped. She had been close friends with you and Teresa, but then disappeared in the middle of last year. When all three of you had entered the room, you grinned and shut the door, then rushed forward to squeeze both of them into a group hug. You all squealed happily, bouncing on your heels in excitement.

"Oh my goodness!" You exclaimed happily, breaking away from them. "Brenda! How are you?" You cried, but it turns out most of her disappearance was simply filled with hanging out with Teresa and the boys. You nodded, and filled her in on your past, while you guys set to making your room. The room was fairly big, with a bed in each corner, the door being in the fourth. In between the three beds, there was a window on each wall, making two windows in the room. On the third wall, near the door, were the doors to a closet.

You all immediately went to make your beds; Teresa's sheets were of varying shades of blue with a light brown stuffed Teddy bear from her childhood, Brenda's were of reds and oranges and had a quilt made with tiles of different shirts from her friends, and yours was made up of different greens with a couple of white canvas throw pillows with signatures and memoirs of friends and family, carried through the years ever since sixth grade. Brenda's and Teresa's were on each pillow.

When you had finished, you flopped onto your bed with a sigh, having ended your story. The sun had peaked in the sky, and was now starting to lower back down to the ground, casting deep yellow rays through the blinds and smearing across the white curtains, down onto your face. Staring at the ceiling, you opened your mouth to whine about working, when something soft hit your face.

You jumped upright, ripping the thing from your face. You looked into your hands, simply to stare confusedly at your own set of white and pink polka dotted panties. Looking up, you met the eyes of a laughing Teresa and smirking Brenda.

Your face turned crimson while Brenda looked at you with her hands on her hips. "C'mon, (y/n), you still have to do--" she was cut off by the sudden pair of matching socks that hit her face. Teresa laughed even louder, only to be silenced by Brenda's own black and purple bra. She retaliated by tossing a pair of pink tights, but missed and hit you. Soon, it was an all-out panty war.

Before you knew it, your suitcases were emptied of clothes and all of your wardrobes were strewn about the room, and all of you were out of breath from racing about the room, laughing, ducking, and squealing.

That's when there was a knock at the door. "Teresa? Brenda? You there?" Came a warm male voice. Teresa looked up in mild surprise, while Brenda's eyes brightened and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Before either you or Brenda could say anything, though, Teresa waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, Thomas, we're in here. The door's--"

"Babe, don't come in! We're naked!" Brenda suddenly called, and you immediately connected the fact that she and Thomas must be a couple.

You smirked devilishly at her. She must be embarrassed at the thought of hr boyfriend catching her amongst the aftermath in the battlefield of a panty war.

Another voice spoke up, "Three girls in one room, naked?" It had a sarcastic undertone to it, although in a fairly humorous way, "Either girls are weirder than I thought, or--"

You opened the door, and the boy known as Minho nearly fell on you. His ear had been pressed against the door, and you stepped back with a grin, placing your hand on one hip, the other resting against the door. "Eavesdropping, much?" You quirked a brow. Minho simply made a face at you, and you shook your head.

Thomas smiled, stepping into the room. "Teresa, Brenda, we wanted to know ..." He then halted at the sight of the clothing-strewn room. "Brenda, what ..?" He trailed off, looking at his sister and girlfriend in confusion. Teresa just looked at him indifferently, then turned to smirk at a cringing Brenda.

You were grinning next to a snickering Minho, when you felt something slide from your shoulder.

"A panty war, hm?" A deep, handsome British voice spoke close to your ear. Everyone turned, and you met the startlingly close eyes of Newt, who had a rather lacy red thong hanging from his index finger. He had a brow raised with an amused expression on his face, and you blushed at the close proximity at how he towered over you. You stepped back, allowing him to enter the room while your grin had vanished.

Teresa was now laughing at both you and Brenda, and you simply glared at her. "That," Brenda pointed at Teresa, "Was what started this." And that statement shut Teresa up. Being in the midst of something so childish was one thing, but being blamed for it was another.

"Excuse me, but you were the first one to throw something. And a pair of someone else's panties, at that." she shot back.

Brenda clenched her jaw, shrinking back in embarrassment.

"Okay," Thomas suddenly said, clearly trying to diffuse the awkward tension, "I'm sure that--"

"Wow, Teresa. I never expected you to wear something so scandalous." Minho clearly wasn't going to let Teresa have the last laugh. You could immediately tell he liked humiliating his friends, but you could imagine them doing the same to him, like siblings. Plus, you had a feeling that he was also indirectly backing up both you and Brenda, and you already knew you liked both him, and the willingly merciful Thomas.

Teresa's eyes widened, and her face became like that of a cherry. But instead of submitting, she raised a hand to point at you. "Actually, those are (y/n)'s." She said.

You opened your mouth to argue, but your voice died when everyone turned their eyes on you. You looked at the thong now balled up in Newt's hand, and your cheeks betrayed your thoughts; it really was yours. You felt your face burn all the way up to your ear tips. "Hey, wearing them with a t-shirt and socks to bed are comfortable ..." You grumbled in defense, although it didn't really help. 

"Ah, so you're (y/n)!" Newt suddenly said, breaking your embarrassed thoughts, and you looked at him in confusion.

"Y-Yeah. And You must be Newt." You said hesitantly, and your eyes widened in surprise when he  
lifted his empty hand towards you. His eyes were warm, and your hand fit perfectly into his when you shook. He was smiling when he let your hand go, and you couldn't help but reflect it. You could tell he was sparing you from embarrassment, and whether it was because you were new, or because he was genuinely that kind of person, you couldn't tell, but you were grateful.

He had discreetly tossed your underwear aside when Minho had wrapped a firm arm around your shoulders. "Welcome to the team, Greenie!" He grinned, shaking you a bit, but you didn't mind. It was a brotherly gesture, and you began to relax. "Name's--"

"Minho, yeah. Nice to meet you guys!" You giggled, receiving a fist bump in return. The awkwardness immediately lifted, and you all walked further into the room.

Thomas had his arms crossed, and his hip was cocked to one side while he smiled in amusement. "I was going to ask you to join us in the dining hall, but seeing as how you've all clearly been busy, I guess I won't interrupt you ..." He shrugged.

Brenda shook her head. "No, we can get this done!" She said, looking at both you and Teresa for support. You wanted to help, but when you looked at Teresa, you all knew it would be a long job to clean up and organize the closet.

Newt then spoke up. "Oh, I'm sure that if we help the girls, we can get this done, soon." He suggested. You looked at him in surprise. Was this guy always so nice? While the others looked at each other, you could've sworn he shot you a tiny wink.

"But Newt ..." Minho began to whine, not wanting to work. You couldn't help but smile, because you totally related.

"Sounds like a great idea! Thanks, Newt!" Teresa immediately nodded, before anyone could argue.

And that's how you met the boys; caught after a panty war, and left to help show them how to organize your underwear.

Your senior year had started off with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I may or may not continue this story. If I reach at least 20 views, ten kudos, and three comments telling me to continue, then I definitely will. If I just receive some views, kudos and comments, I'll consider continuing, but it simply depends on what my audience wants.
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading!


End file.
